Fears And HeartBreak Will Be The Death Of You
by Just an Angel of Death
Summary: Short AH one-shot. Max loves Fang, but is the feeling mutual? Or is it just unrequited love? Really, it's one tiny chapter. It won't take long to read :D Warning: Character Death, minor language.


**Did you guys miss me ? Eh, probably not . :D Oh well , here's another one-shot . **

**WARNING . This is not some happy sappy crappy oneshot . Oh , look , I made a rhyme . But seriously , my depression was extremely bad today , so I couldn't have wrote something happy even if I tried . But , it's not **that **sad . Really , I promise . Defiantly could have been sadder , but it could have been happier too . Actually , it's not really sad at all . It won't make anyone cry or anything . **

**I'm just going to shut up now and get on with the one-shot . . .**

**Disclaimer - I . Am . Jad . Not . Jamie . Patts . **

* * *

><p>Piece by piece, she felt heart slowly fall apart, cracking like her tough façade. She knew the time would come, where everything would just become unbearable, and Maximum Ride would be no more. She was already a walking corpse, long lost and forgotten.<p>

Every time he appeared in her slightly blurry vision, a sickening feeling would creep into her stomach. It was as if it were telling the future; as if it knew the haunting events that would soon take place.

Lounging on a chilled bench at the local park, she let her eyes wander. How she longed to be laughing like the rest of the world. She could only dream of having that lighthearted feeling flow through her veins once more.

It was then she spotted the happy couple. Walking hand-in-hand, her former best friend and his girlfriend shared an ice-cream cone, smiling at the simplest of things.

Fang and Lissa. The 'it' couple.

Max couldn't make herself call Lissa a bitch or an whore, because she just wasn't. She didn't grace the world with skimpy clothing, and never once would she be spiteful or malicious. Lissa was just a nice girl over-all; it was just Max's jealousy concocting her deep hatred for the girl.

Yes, the Maximum Ride was jealous. For years, she was deeply in love with the boy who was once always there for her. That was exactly why she stopped being his friend. She couldn't deal with the pain, the feeling that she was never good enough. He chose Lissa over her. His _bestfriend_. It was as if those 7 years meant nothing to him.

Hastily getting up, Maximum tried to disappear without receiving unwelcome attention. Of course, her attempts were futile. Tripping over her feet soon alert Fang and Lissa of Max. A snot escaped from Fang, and he couldn't help but sneer at the fragile girl sprawled on the ground. With that note, Fang pulled his girlfriend far away.

It was then she broke.

The tears she never shed finally appeared on her rosy cheeks.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Later that day, a two 16-year olds were discovered dead.

A girl was found six feet under in her bedroom. Her clothes tainted crimson, were ripped and burned. At first glance, it appeared to be a brutal murder.

But, if one looked deeply enough, it was a tragic case of suicide. No note was found. No certain cause of death. Some said it was blood-loss. Other felt it was drug over-dose, due to weird substances found in the girl's stomach.

Little did they know, the substances were not drugs. In fact, they were dead butterflies; the same ones that used to fill her being when Fang was with her.

She did not die from any form of external harm. No, Maximum Ride was finally ended by a shattered heart.

The other teen, a boy, died next to a murky pond, found soaking wet. It was the very pound the two deceased used to swim in long ago together.

Fang did not, in a literal sense, drown. His fears finished him off; the fear of being rejected by his best friend, the fear that she would never love him back, the fear she never cared for him, the fear she was just playing with his vulnerable heart the whole time.

Fang was not drowned in water, but in his fears.

* * *

><p><strong>Well . . that was short . Not one of my bests , but I still kinda like it .<strong>

**Hey ! Guess what ! You see that tiny button down there . . Yeah , right there . If you click on it , something magical will happen . . . . So . . Click ! Click ! Click ! **

**Oh yeah , still need that beta . l : **

**~Jad . **


End file.
